cheaper by the dozen a new life
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: this story is about the bakers and this story has a little surprise hope you can figure it out this about a year after the movie
1. roller

"Mom Nigel got a bucket stuck on his head." Said Sarah as she was rolling through the house on her rollerblades looking for her helmet.

"I'm coming." Said Kate

"No honey I'll get it you just stay here and rest." Said tom

"coming." Said tom

"hey." Said tom as he stopped Sarah rollerblading down the hall. "Take those things off now!!!" said tom "what did I tell you about rollerblading though the house while mom is pregnant she could get hurt." "But." Said Sarah "That means no rollerblading for a week." Said tom

"But Dad." Said Sarah

"No buts." Said tom

"Help Dad I can't breathe!" said Nigel

"Coming Nigel. Be right there." Said tom

"There we go." Said tom

"Thanks dad." Said Nigel as he walked away

"Hey Nigel get back here I thought I told you not to play knights in shinning armor any more with the bucket." Said tom

"But dad Kyle did it." Said Nigel

"Ok. But don't ever do it again Nigel." Said tom

One week later

"Hey mom are you ok?!?" Asked Lorraine while sitting on the bed talking to her mom

"No honey please get your dad." Said Kate


	2. the finder

"Ok mom. Don't go any where I'm going to go get dad." Said Lorraine

"DAD, DAD WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Screamed Lorraine

"Hey Sarah have you seen dad." Huffed Lorraine

"Yes he is about to walk out the door." Said Sarah

"Why?" asked Sarah

"Well I think mom has gone into labor" said Lorrain

"Whwh what." Said Sarah in surprise

"Yeah, so I need you to go call Nora and tell her." Said Lorraine

"DAD DON'T GO DON'T LEAVE." Shouted Lorraine as she ran down the stairs

"What why." Said tom

"Well I think Mom has gone into labor." Said Lorraine

"What, gone into labor??" Said Tom

"Yes dad!" Said Lorraine

"SARAH BAKER GET DOWN HERE NOW." Shouted Tom

"coming dad." Said Sarah

"I want you to call all the kids and get them to the car buckle the twins in please ooh and don't for get to get moms bag with the stuff and me and Lorraine will get mom and help her down the stairs." Said Tom

"Ok dad." Said Sarah

"Hey Guys get out here now!!" Said Sarah as she pounded on the doors of her siblings rooms

"I need you to the car it is time for operation baby now hurry up and it is no drill. Now hurry up." Shouted Sarah

"Do not stop for anything. You hear me nothing. Now Go go go go go I mean it GO." Shouted Sarah

"Grab you shoes and you can put them on in the car." Shouted Sarah

"Come on boys we have to go." Said Sarah

"But we don't want to you can't make us your not our mommy." Said the boys

"But mommy can't do it right now it is time for baby." Said Sarah

"BABY BABY BABY." Shouted the boys as they ran out of the room

"ok??" said sarah


	3. getting there

**5min later**

"You ok mom" Said Loraine

"Yeah" said Kate

"Wait old on a sec! I am having another one!" said Kate in a whole lot of pain

**30 sec later**

Kate motions for them to go.

"You ok Kate" asked tom

"Yeah I'm ok" Said Kate

"Where almost there" Said Tom

"Come one Kate you can do it!" said Tom

They get to the car help Kate in the car and head off

"Mommy are you OK?" asked Nigel

"Yes hunny I'm ok" said Kate

"Hey Jake can you call Nora?" said Tom handing Jake his Cell phone

"Yes I can dad." Said Jake

Jake dials the number for Nora.

"Hey Nora this is Jake" said Jake

"Hey Buddy how's it going" said Nora

"Well mom is having the baby" said Jake

"She is?" said Nora puzzled

"Yeah" said Jake

"Ok I will be at the hospital in a few." said Nora

"Ok bye now." said Jake

"Where here." Said tom

"Sara you take the twins and go to the waiting room and everyone else follow and Loraine you are gunna help me with mom!" Said tom

"Ok, got it" asked tom

"Got it" they all said

"Sara?" said Jake

"Umm I need to go to the boy's room!" said Jake

"You can go when we get there." Said Sara

"Come guys lets go" said Sara

All the kids are out of the car and tom and Loraine are helping Kate they are half way to the door when Kate says

"Hold on" said Kate

"I think my water just broke" she said

"Hold on just wait for it to pass." said tom

A few secs later

"Ok we can go now" said Kate

They get Kate there and get all checked in and hooked up she is in room 305.

She can now here the babies heart beat. Something's wrong they cant get a heart beat!

Ohhh no chapter 4 up soon


End file.
